In the related art, an ink jet recording apparatus that performs recording by ejecting ink to a recording medium as illustrated in PTL 1 includes a head unit which is supported to be capable of reciprocating in a predetermined direction of movement with a recording head mounted on the head unit. Between the head unit and an ink accommodating portion that accommodates ink, an ink tube is disposed to be capable of supplying ink to the head unit from the ink accommodating portion.